Suburbia
by Goldeen Neko
Summary: La puesta de sol dura más aquí en Twilight Town. La gente hace cosas normales, las tardes son aburridas y yo sólo sigo la corriente. Hay una torre del reloj, una mansión supuestamente embrujada y helado de sal marina. Por más que me aleje, siempre estaré aquí, en Twilight Town. [Akuroku] [Soriku & Namishion hints] [Suburbia Troye Sivan] [Imagen de portada: nijuukoo en Tumblr]


Aquí en Twilight Town el atardecer marca los buenos recuerdos, marca una nueva etapa en cada quien, aunque es un lugar asquerosamente aburrido. La gente no tiene sueños, ni ambiciones, prefieren vivir sus vidas con normalidad, despertar, desayunar, trabajar, ir a la escuela, regresar a casa y divertirse un poco por las tardes. El ocaso es el refugio de una vida llena de estrés para los demás, largas tardes de verano donde los chicos arreglan sus autos para irse a pasear y olvidarse de que reprobaron Ciencias, las chicas quedando para comer en algún lugar y hablar sin preocupaciones de los vestidos que usarán para la nueva estación

Es un lugar tranquilo, donde nadie hace nada importante, aunque yo tampoco puedo hablar demasiado, mis tardes en Twilight Town no son diferentes a las de los demás. Yo y mis amigos subimos a lo más alto de la torre del reloj a pasar el rato, quizás para ponerle algo de emoción a una tarde aburrida entre muchas; pedimos un helado de sal marina y bromeamos acerca de las cosas más estúpidas que hay

—Hey, llegas temprano —miré hacia arriba, y encontré a Axel, mi mejor amigo. Me revolvió el cabello de forma cariñosa

—Nah, tu llegas tarde —reí

Se sentó al lado mío, yo ya tenía mi paleta de hielo entre mis manos. Ambos mirábamos la puesta de sol, era igual a todas las anteriores que habíamos visto

—¿Sabes por qué la puesta de sol es roja?

Lo miré, sentado a mi lado con una sonrisa ladina. Yo ladee la cabeza

—Verás, la luz está hecha de un montón de colores —empezó antes de que pudiera responder algo—, y de todos esos colores, el rojo es el que viaja más lejos

Yo sonreí, era interesante sin dudas, pero me gustaba molestarlo

—Como si hubiera preguntado, sabelotodo —carcajeé mientras le daba un codazo. Él también rió

El aire ahí arriba era diferente al que soplaba en las calles, fresco, liberador, inhalarlo me llenaba de energía para pasar otro día de aburrimiento cuando bajáramos de la torre. El silencio entre nosotros resultaba cómodo, si no había nada qué decir simplemente no lo había. Escuchamos el tren partir, gente riendo, vimos personas que llegaban tarde, otras que lo perdieron... era normal tanta actividad en estos días de verano, pues todos parecían querer aprovechar las vacaciones para ir a la playa. Yo mismo tenía planes con Hayner y los demás para ir, aunque justo ahora podría quedarme aquí en la torre con Axel para siempre y no me importaría

—En serio ¿Dónde está? —pregunté luego de un rato. Axel ya se había recostado contra el reloj y yo me terminé mi paleta

—Quizás hoy no pudo venir —se encogió en hombros

Faltaba Xion, y el sol estaba casi por ponerse a lo lejos

—Oye, Rox

Lo miré, invitándolo a seguir. Noté cómo miraba hacia el lado opuesto a donde estaba yo, evitando mi mirada. Alcé una ceja

—¿Qué pasa?

Axel tomó aire, como tomando valor para lo que estaba por decir. Entonces pude notar sus orejas rojas desde atrás. En ese momento yo también sentí el rubor en mis mejillas, quizás dándome una idea de lo que estaba por venir

—¿Te importaría... —un golpe de ternura me dejó sin aire al escuchar su voz, casi tímida. Axel pocas veces -o nunca- se bloqueaba de esa manera, menos conmigo —... si te beso?

Tragué saliva inconscientemente. ¿Había escuchado bien?

—¿E-Eh...?

Mi corazón latió como loco, sólo recordaba haberme sentido así una vez, y fue cuando a los once años me obligaron a besarme con Xion en la escuela. Aunque era totalmente diferente ahora

Esa vez con Xion después del "contacto" -por que a eso difícilmente le puedo llamar un beso- ambos nos lavamos los dientes tres veces, nos limpiamos los labios con jabón y prometimos jamás hablar de eso. La idea de hacerlo con Axel... no me hacía querer repetir ese proceso en absoluto

Axel se dio la vuelta, y quise reírme al verlo sonrojado como nunca. Hacía juego con su cabello pelirrojo. Claro que mi carcajada nunca salió, estaba casi tan avergonzado como él, reírme pudo haber empeorado las cosas

—Quiero besarte, ¿lo captas?

Ahora sí que me reí. ¿En serio? ¿En un momento como ese?

—Maldita sea, no lo hagas más difícil Rox —bufó. Tomé aire

—A mi... no me importaría... —susurré, pero en ese momento el silbato del tren sonó. Apreté mis labios, ¿de verdad tenía que decirlo otra vez?

Afortunadamente Axel logró escucharme, o al menos eso creo, pues apenas un par de segundos después ya tenía sus labios contra los míos. Ahora me pregunto si en realidad me escuchó, si no fue así, ¿qué tal si me hubiera negado? Al parecer tenía planeado besarme sin importar la respuesta, cosa que agradezco al día de hoy

El beso fue... torpe, si soy sincero. Yo no tenía idea de qué hacer, mis ojos estaban fuertemente cerrados, y con suerte movía mis labios para seguirle el ritmo. Él sabía hacerlo bien, pero tenía sus momentos de torpeza al ponerse nervioso, lo noté cuando decidí poner mis manos en sus hombros tímidamente

Entonces me di cuenta de que estábamos a la vista de todo el mundo en ese momento, y por la impresión de ese pensamiento cerré mis dientes sobre el labio inferior de Axel. Me caí hacia atrás, tapándome la boca con ambas manos y mis ojos abiertos de par en par

—¡Lo-Lo siento...! —exclamé

—Vaya Roxas —rió, limpiándose la poca sangre que le salió con el dedo pulgar—, no pensé que fueras de esos

Toda la vergüenza se fue al escuchar aquello, y me puse de pie bastante molesto. No reparé en lo ridículo que debí haberme visto, sonrojado por completo y con los ojos llorosos. Iba a gritarle algo, cualquier cosa, pero entonces él me tomó de la mano y me guió por detrás del reloj, donde -ahora lo sé- nadie nos vería

—¡Quítate!—exclamé cuando me acorraló contra la pared

—¿Es mejor aquí?

Su pregunta me desconcertó. Lo miré confundido, él rió bajito. Sentí mi corazón de nuevo, corriendo a mil por hora con ese simple gesto

Me abrazó, y yo no tuve más opción que hacer lo mismo. Pasé mis manos por su espalda ligeramente encorvada, el ingrato me gana por altura unas dos cabezas, me molesta eso, pero en ese momento sólo dejé salir un suspiro. Dejó su cabeza en mi hombro, yo apreté su chaqueta entre mis dedos

—Te... te tardaste... —susurré. Por que de alguna manera, ambos estábamos anhelando esto

—¿Tu crees?

Lo apreté más contra mí, soltando un gruñido avergonzado

—Te quiero —si Axel no hubiera estado tan pegado a mi, tan cerca en ese momento, mi voz se quedaría en el aire, pues apenas fue audible para él. Se separó de mí sin romper el abrazo, mirándome con su par de esmeraldas brillando intensamente

Le regalé una sonrisita torcida, a lo que él me volvió a abrazar con brusquedad, como si fuera un peluche a manos de una niña emocionada. Carcajeamos

—¿Quieres empezar una de esas peleas de pareja para decidir quién quiere más?—bromeó

—Diablos no —reí, mientras me hacía cosquillas en el cuello con su nariz—, que cursi eres...

—Yo no fui quien empezó~

—Idiota

—Yo te quiero más—dijo, cosa que me sonrojó de nuevo—. Anda, sigue

—Ni de broma...

—Roxy~

—Llámame así de nuevo y será la última vez que escuches algo lindo de mi

Axel soltó otra carcajada, algo más discreta, pero pareció conformarse mientras ponía su frente junto a la mía

—Y... ¿Ahora qué...? —pregunté

—Somos novios ¿Lo captas?

—Eres de lo peor...

—Y tú un amargado ¿Lo sabías?

—Y tú un... agh —no se me ocurría nada. Él es perfecto, aunque esas palabras jamás saldrían de mi boca por voluntad propia

—Los dejo solos un día y me pierdo de toda la acción

Ambos nos quedamos helados al escuchar una voz femenina detrás. Volteamos lentamente, encontrando a Xion con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlona. Aveces la odiaba demasiado... Extendí mis brazos y empujé a Axel, Xion comenzó a reír

—¡No niegues mi amor en público Rox~! —me reclamó. Estaban burlándose de mí

—Que malo eres —dijo Xion

—¡Ustedes...!

El resto de la tarde la pasamos corriendo por las calles, yo con intenciones de darles una buena paliza, y ellos simplemente corriendo y burlándose de mí y mi rostro sonrojado. ¿Es bueno tener amigos eh?

El amor es bueno cuando eres joven, el amor es bueno en general, pero esos días donde Axel se burlaba de mis sonrojos y yo lo sorprendía con besos atrevidos fueron los mejores. Buenos recuerdos, en una ciudad aburrida con gente de lo más normal, donde las casas apenas se distinguen las unas de las otras y los adolescentes estúpidos como nosotros se la pasan haciendo nada

 **[Suburbia]**

Algo que me gustaba de Twilight Town eran ciertos momentos en casa, con mis hermanos y mi madre. Ventus es mi gemelo, y Sora nuestro hermano menor por un par de años. Las comidas que se vendían fuera en el pueblo eran como este mismo: Aburridas e insípidas, por eso solíamos comer siempre en casa, incluso repetíamos plato, mamá es buena cocinando

Hay muchas historias en mi cabeza, cosas simples como un almuerzo con mi familia, otras no tanto como lo eran los problemas en los que nos metíamos mis hermanos y yo por querer hacer algo divertido, de esas cosas que le prohíben a uno por ser peligrosas o simplemente molestas para los demás. Los adultos nos maldecían por ir por ahí con nuestras patinetas en busca de algo de diversión, y otros chicos de nuestra edad nos llamaban locos por ir a explorar la mansión abandonada a las afueras del bosque -quizás, el único lugar interesante a parte de la torre del reloj-

Hayner, Pence y Olette eran buenos amigos míos, pero entonces pasó algo que nos separaría por un buen rato. Al menos a Hayner de mi, Olette es bastante comprensiva, y Pence nos apoyaba siempre

Eran las competencias de Struggle, un evento que dejó de ser divertido cuando cumplí once. Estaba en una banca comiendo helado de sal marina al lado de Hayner, Pence y Olette habían ido por más paletas. Sora y Ven participaban, yo como dije, dejó de parecerme divertido hace tiempo, así que me limitaba a animarlos

—¿Cuánto apuestas a que Sora gana? —preguntó Hayner, viendo como mi hermano ponía a Seifer en problemas

—¿Se supone que debo apostar por Seifer? —reí, él me imitó

Al final Sora ganó, y Seifer terminó humillado. El mejor panorama posible si me preguntan. Solté un suspiro, viendo como mi paleta se derretía lentamente. Extrañaba a Axel, quien hace unas semanas había salido de viaje a Radiant Garden para visitar a un amigo

—Hey ¿por qué la cara larga?

Alcé la mirada, Hayner me palmeaba la espalda mientras sonreía animado

—No es nada —negué, y le di una mordida a mi paleta—, extraño a Axel, supongo

Recuerdo como el ánimo de Hayner cambió, en ese momento no me di cuenta, pero al pensarlo bien después lo hice. Dejó de sonreír mientras seguía mirando el siguiente combate, las últimas esperanzas de Seifer para quedar al menos tercero peleando contra Ven -no tenía oportunidad desde el principio-, yo estaba muy ocupado pensando en Axel

Miré el cielo, con tonos cálidos. Sonreí sin darme cuenta mientras le daba una lamida a mi paleta

 _¿Sabes por qué la puesta de sol es roja?_

Seguramente me veía muy tonto en ese momento, embobado en el recuerdo de aquél día, sonriendo como idiota mientras mordía la paleta

—¿Y cuándo vamos a conocer a tu novia eh?

Me sonrojé al escuchar aquello de Hayner, y me regañé por dentro al ser tan obvio con mis expresiones. Mientras él reía por avergonzarme, yo me debatía por dentro. Ellos no lo sabían, los únicos que sabían que estaba saliendo con Axel eran Xion y mis hermanos -aunque creo que mamá ya sospechaba-, y gracias a la forma de ser de Hayner... no estaba seguro de confesarle aquello

—Verás... no es exactamente una-

—¡Llegamos!

En ese momento Pence y Olette llegaron con dos paletas cada uno, interrumpiendo nuestra charla. Hayner con gusto tomó la que Olette le dio, pero yo aún no me terminaba la mía, así que terminé rechazando la que Pence me tendió

—Oh bueno, más para mí —dijo. Creo que esperaba a que lo rechazara

—¿De qué hablaban? —preguntó Olette, sentándose junto a mi

Le di una lamida a mi paleta, disimulando mi incomodidad

—¡Roxas tiene novia! —exclamó dándome palmadas en la espalda, yo reí, incómodo

Olette pareció bastante sorprendida al respecto, incluso podría decir que confundida

—¿De verdad?—preguntó

—¡Oh! Eso es genial Roxas—me felicitó Pence

—Podría decirse que si, pero...

—¡Ya me estaba preocupando! —me interrumpió Hayner—. Pasas demasiado tiempo con ese Axel, empezaba a sospechar ¿sabes?

Apreté mis labios, me dí cuenta de la mirada preocupada de Olette sobre mi, mientras Hayner le decía algo a Pence. Ella definitivamente sabía algo

No pude negar ni afirmar nada, Ven ya había ganado la pelea y el presentador hizo que le pusiéramos toda nuestra atención

—¿Les dirás? —me susurró Olette entonces, mientras los otros dos estaban distraídos

Yo la miré sorprendido. Entonces sí sabía algo...

—¿Lo sabes...?

Ella sonrió, comprensiva

—Eres bastante indiscreto

Yo no supe qué decir

El torneo había acabado, esta vez Sora fue el campeón, Ventus le había dado una buena pelea. Íbamos de regreso a casa, junto a Hayner, Pence y Olette, mientras mi hermano menor sostenía un trofeo más grande que su torso entero. Entonces, Hayner soltó una pregunta

—Oigan, Ven, Sora —los llamó—. Ustedes deben saberlo ¿quién es la novia de Roxas?

La sonrisa de felicidad que Sora portaba se convirtió de pronto en una de incomodidad, y entonces se giró para verme. Hayner sabía bien dónde encontrar las respuestas, Sora era malísimo guardando secretos

—Creo que es mejor que él se los diga en su momento —intervino Ventus. Pude haberlo abrazado en ese instante

—¡Si! Eso... —dijo Sora

Hayner hizo una mueca y se cruzó de brazos, clavando su mirada en mi

—Anda Roxas, solo dinos de una vez

Tragué saliva, estaba en aprietos. Olette y Ven me brindaban miradas de apoyo, cosa de la que estoy muy agradecido, Sora miraba de un lado a otro como en un torneo de tenis, Pence parecía bastante curioso al respecto, pero el peor era Hayner. Me juzgaba antes de decir algo, y yo no podía con eso

—¿Es Xion? —preguntó Pence

Yo me llevé una mano a la nuca, evitando la mirada de Hayner. Negué con la cabeza

—¿Qué tal esta chica Naminé?—siguió él

Reí nervioso. Si tan sólo supieran que esas dos también salían...

Como dije antes, hay muchas historias en mi cabeza, unas agradables, otras no tanto... Esta es una memoria muy preciada para mí, que me trae un mal sabor de boca pero de la cual aprendí muchas cosas

—¿Y bien?

Los ojos castaños de Hayner se clavaron en los míos. Tomé aire, y lo dejé salir

—Axel —dije. Pence captó de inmediato, pero Hayner alzó una ceja

—Ya veo... —soltó Pence, para luego sonreírme y alzar un pulgar

—¿Axel? ¿Que tiene que ver él?

En serio ¿no podía hacerlo más difícil?

—Estoy saliendo con Axel —aclaré. Ven parecía orgulloso de mi por haberlo dicho fuerte y claro

Se hizo el silencio, y el rostro de Hayner demostraba su incredulidad. En ese momento esperaba que hiciera alguna broma, uno de sus comentarios sarcásticos, respondería cualquier pregunta que hiciera, pero se quedó ahí, en silencio

—Yo me alegro por ustedes—dijo Olette. Yo sé que ella jamás haría algo para perjudicarme, ni a mí ni a nadie, pero deseé que se mantuviera callada

Por que gracias a ella Hayner explotó

Llegamos a casa un rato después, fue una suerte que mamá no estuviera, no tenía ganas de explicarle por qué tenía un ojo morado

En Twilight Town tengo buenos amigos, la gente que se quedó, y aquellos que se alejaron. Prefiero no pensar mucho en eso, ni en la mirada dolida del que fue uno de mis mejores amigos en ese pueblo donde el atardecer marca momentos

 **[Suburbia]**

La gente suele olvidar las voces que salen en el radio cada día. Cada uno tiene una historia que contar, pero en Twilight Town hasta el radio parecía cansado de transmitir siempre la misma basura, gracias a que nadie es lo suficientemente valiente para hacerlo

Cuando Axel regresó mi ojo morado aún no curaba del todo, intenté disimular usando los lentes oscuros tipo aviador -de esos que usan los policías en las películas- que Ventus me regaló en mi cumpleaños. Eran de buena marca

—Al menos te quedan bien —dijo Xion. Ambos esperábamos en la estación de trenes a que Axel llegara

—Espero que no lo note... —suspiré

—Tendrás que quitártelos tarde o temprano

Me bajé los lentes, mirándola por encima de estos. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor

—Va a enloquecer —dijo

—Lo va a matar

—¿Qué pasó con Pence y Olette?

—No he hablado con Pence, pero Olette me mandó un mensaje de disculpas —respondí—. Prácticamente decía que podíamos seguir siendo amigos, pero lo dudo. Ellos siempre estarán del lado de Hayner, y no pienso hacerlos elegir

—Que maduro —me sonrió. Yo devolví el gesto

El tren llegó poco después. La gente en Twilight Town no solía viajar, por lo que sólo bajaron unas cuantas personas. No fue difícil identificar a Axel

—¡Ax! —lo llamó Xion alzando una mano, yo estaba sonriendo como idiota, de nuevo —. Cierra la boca que te veo babeando —se burló de mi, yo le dí un golpe en el hombro

—¿Qué hicieron mi par de nerds favoritos mientras no estaba? —saludó Axel, abrazándonos a ambos al mismo tiempo, dos segundos después me abrazaba solamente a mí

Antes me molestaba tener que pararme en la punta de mis pies para poder alcanzar sus labios, en ese momento y ahora, muy dentro de mí, me gustaba que fuera tan alto... Aunque eso no significaba que me gustara ser enano tampoco

—Me gusta tu estilo —dijo, refiriéndose a los lentes

Nos besamos, con Xion haciendo sonidos de vómito detrás de nosotros, sin importarnos en absoluto mientras sonreíamos en medio del contacto. Alguien tosió entonces, llamando nuestra atención. Yo estaba dispuesto a gritarle a cualquiera que interrumpiera nuestro momento, pero el ver que Axel reía me tranquilicé. Era el chico que venía con él

—Él es Saïx, el amigo de Radiant Garden del que te conté —me explicó. Yo sonreí, mirándolo a través de mis lentes oscuros

Era más alto que Axel aún, y sus ojos, dorados y fríos, me fulminaban desde arriba. De acuerdo, me gustaba que Axel fuera más alto que yo, ¡pero sólo Axel! Por alguna razón, me disgustó desde el primer momento en el que lo ví

Pero por supuesto, tuve que disimular, seguramente lo estaba juzgando muy pronto

—Mucho gusto, Saïx —dije, y le tendí una mano. Él me examinó, y después de unos segundos me sentí incómodo, pues no devolvía el apretón

—¿Tú eres Roxas? —preguntó, escéptico

Mi mano estirada retrocedió un poco, hasta que la dejé a mi costado

—Bueno... si, Roxas Strife

Comenzaba a fastidiarme

Miré a Xion cuando Saïx se dio la vuelta para hablar con Axel, ella se encogió en hombros

—¡Vamos! ¡Pero si es hermoso! —exclamó Axel, pasando uno de sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Me sonrojé—. Sólo mira esta belleza, y es todo mío —presumió, besando mi mejilla

Mi sonrojo fue en aumento

—A-Axel... —protesté

No sé de qué hablaban, pero Saïx frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, como un gato malhumorado. Yo me encogí en el cuello de mi chaqueta. Mis lentes se habían desacomodado, yo no me había dado cuenta hasta que Axel reparó en ello

—Hey... ¿qué te pasó?

Entré en pánico de repente

—A-Ah... verás...

—¡Le pegué con el bate de struggle! —intervino Xion. Axel me había soltado, llevándose una mano al mentón

—¿De verdad?

Yo reaccioné cuando Xion me dio un ligero puntapié

—¡S-Si! Ya sabes... fueron las competencias, estaba jugando con Sora y de repente se me resbaló el mío, ¡Jaja! fue gracioso ¿Verdad? —yo quiero mucho a Xion, es mi mejor amiga, pero si algo sé bien de ella, es que rivaliza a Sora en sus nulas habilidades para mentir

—N-No lo fue para mi...—suspiré. Eso no era mentira después de todo

Me acomodé los lentes, bajo la mirada indiferente de Saïx y la dudosa de Axel

—No es nada, estoy bien—le aseguré con una sonrisa

No supe si me creyó, pero no hizo más preguntas, se limitó a revolverme el cabello y a tomarme de la mano

—Tengan cuidado entonces—nos dijo, y por su tono, supe al final que no nos había creído nada

Íbamos de camino a casa de Axel, y Saïx no nos había dirigido la palabra desde la estación de trenes. Xion y yo decidimos darles algo de espacio, después de todo, cuando Saïx se fuera no se verían en un buen rato. Por lo que pude ver, Saïx era una persona ordenada, seria, inteligente y fría, pero con Axel era diferente. Al menos no parecía que quisiera matarlo cada que lo miraba

Me sentí pequeño de pronto. Saïx conocía de años a Axel, y mentiría si dijera que no me daban celos

—No nos creyó nada —dijo Xion, lo suficientemente alto para que yo la escuchara, pero bajo para que ellos no lo hicieran. Llevaba una mochila de Saïx, pues insistió en ayudarle. No me agradó como se la aventó cuando accedió a regañadientes

Yo, por mi parte, cargaba la mochila de Axel. Los otros dos llevaban sus respectivas maletas, caminando unos metros más adelante de nosotros

—Lo sé... —suspiré—, gracias por intentarlo, aunque... ¿Un bate de struggle? ¿es en serio?

—No se me ocurrió nada más

—¿Si sabes que esas cosas son de espuma verdad?

—¡Yo qué sé, no participamos en el struggle desde los once! —gritó entre susurros

—¡Pero se nota desde lejos!

—Entonces para la próxima sálvate el trasero tú solo

—Te digo que lo aprecio, pero fue una estupidez

—Mentirle es una estupidez

—¡Pe-Pero si fuiste tú quien empezó!

—¡Yo sólo quería ser una buena amiga!

—¡Y lo aprecio pero...!

—Dejen de gritar

Cerramos la boca ante el tono irritado con el que Saïx nos habló. Habíamos dejado de susurrar desde hace unos diálogos. Nos miramos nerviosos, y seguimos el camino a paso apretado. Axel rió

—¿Qué planeas hacer cuando acabes de estudiar? —escuché a Saïx preguntarle a Axel, él lo pensó

Estábamos unos pasos adelante, pero agudicé mi oído sin darme cuenta. Me interesaba esa respuesta

—Diablos, en cuanto acabe me iré de aquí —respondió entre risas. Sentí mi sangre helarse de repente

Aferré las correas de su mochila entre mis puños. Nunca me lo había preguntado, si ya no había nada que lo atara a Twilight Town ¿se iría sin más? Axel es tres años mayor que yo, él próximo sería su segundo año de Universidad, el segundo de preparatoria para mí y Xion. Cuando terminara su Universidad ¿me esperaría? pensaba tener clara la respuesta, pero lo siguiente me hizo dudar

—Tu sabes que en Radiant Garden siempre tienes donde llegar—dijo Saïx. Apreté mis labios

¿Qué era Twilight Town en comparación a Radiant Garden?

¿Qué era _yo_ en comparación a Saïx?

Esa última pregunta, hasta el día de hoy, no supe de dónde vino. Suelo pensar mucho las cosas, y para empeorarlo todo mis ideas no son muy positivas que digamos, en ese momento llegaron a mi cabeza miles de posibilidades, y todas terminaban con Axel aburriéndose de mí. Porque, siendo realistas, yo no sabía casi nada de Axel. Y Saïx parecía saberlo todo

La negatividad me estaba persiguiendo desde que Hayner me golpeó en el ojo. Mentira, desde antes, cuando Axel me dijo que estaría una semana de viaje en Radiant Garden para visitar a su amigo. Era impresionante la manera en la que su presencia o la falta de ella me afectaba

Solté un suspiro para añadirlo a la colección. ¿Debería irme cuando llegáramos a su casa? Debe tener mucho que enseñarle a Saïx, aunque la verdad, con suerte le interesaría la torre del reloj que dejamos atrás... pero, maldita sea, tenía tantas ganas de estar a su lado

—Rox ¿Qué pasa?—Xion notó mis inseguridades a través de mis expresiones. No supe de lo que hablaba al principio, al menos hasta que regresé a la realidad

—No es nada —mentí—, ¿crees que sería buena idea dejarlos para que pasen tiempo juntos?

Xion parpadeó un par de veces, entonces hizo una mueca

—Ni idea... no creo que le agrademos mucho a Saïx

—Por eso...

—¿Y si vamos por un helado? —sugirió ella—. Aunque... no creo que sea tiempo de comer helado...

—Xion—me detuve, serio. Ella parecía tensa—, siempre es tiempo para helado

Me dio un golpe en la cabeza

—¡Pensé que dirías algo importante!

—¡Eso es importante!

Después de unos gritos más comenzamos a reír, jugamos un poco hasta que Saïx nos volvió a callar

—Déjalos ser Isa, ellos siempre son así —nos defendió Axel de alguna manera

—¿Isa? —murmuramos Xion y yo al mismo tiempo. ¿Un apodo?

—Te dije que me dejaras de llamar así—le reclamó entonces

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. ¡Puedes llamarme Lea si quieres! —carcajeó

La pregunta se repitió en mi mente. ¿Apodos?

¿No podía reír tranquilo ni cinco minutos sin que la negatividad me bajara de la nube? Me hice el tonto, mirando la puesta de sol a lo lejos

 _¿Sabes por qué la puesta de sol es roja?_

Me gustaría que me lo recordara

—¿Se van?

Me hubiera encantado decirle que nos quedaríamos hasta la noche, pero sería muy incómodo seguir con la mirada fulminante de Saïx sobre nosotros

—Si, ya sabes, deberías pasar tiempo con Saïx —dijo Xion—. Estaremos bien

Axel suspiró. No parecía muy apesadumbrado

—¿Cuándo te vas con los chicos a la playa? —me preguntó. Daba gracias a mis lentes, que bloqueaban todo rastro de tristeza que pudieran haber estado en mis ojos. No era muy bueno fingiendo

—Eh... cancelamos el viaje... —respondí—, ya sabes, Hayner tuvo... problemas...

Sentí mi voz flaquear. No pensé que perder la amistad de Hayner me fuera a afectar tanto. No sólo de él, de Olette y Pence también, amigos de la infancia. Sentí mis ojos acuosos. No sé si agradecer a Saïx, quien captó la atención de Axel justo cuando una lágrima se deslizó por mi mejilla

—¡Nos vemos! —me despedí con la voz más clara que pude poner y salí junto a Xion de la casa

—Cla-Claro... —escuché decir a Axel, un poco confundido

Me limpié los ojos por debajo de los lentes. Tomé aire, y miré hacia el frente

—¿Quieres desahogarte? —me preguntó Xion cuando estábamos a una distancia considerable

Apreté mis puños, Xion siempre sabía lo que necesitaba en el momento exacto. Quizás debí aceptar

Esa mañana desperté cerca de las once. El sol ya estaba bien en lo alto, pero yo no tenía ganas de salir. Xion de seguro estaría con Naminé, Sora con Kairi y Riku, y Ventus con Aqua y Terra, quizás con Vanitas. Axel... con Saïx

No había mucho qué hacer

En días como esos solía recurrir a Hayner y los chicos. Ya no más

Me di la vuelta, abracé una almohada

El radio de mi despertador se encendió solo, lo tenía programado para que lo hiciera y escuchar la estación más decente que había. Era la misma basura de siempre. Cerré los ojos, podríamos estar jugando al escondite desde casa, pero él siempre me encontraría. Sentía tantos problemas en tan poco tiempo lanzándose contra mí, sin contemplaciones. No puedo cambiar lo que soy, no puedo reemplazar mi sangre

Si, parece que jamás saldré de Twilight Town

 **[Suburbia]**

Oh si, soy una máquina de nostalgia. Y esos días donde sabía que Axel estaba cerca, pero pasando tiempo con otra persona, me hacían sentir miserable, anhelando tiempos pasados donde pensaba que lo tenía todo. Perdí mi tiempo imaginando cómo sería ir a la playa con Hayner y los chicos si no hubiera pasado lo que... bueno, lo que pasó; horas perdidas tendido en mi cama, días de verano desperdiciados. Me decía todo el tiempo a mí mismo que estaba bien, que Axel no era solamente mío, y que mucha gente lo apreciaba también

Bueno, no estaba bien, pero supongo que era lo que la depresión me hacía creer

La gente tenía cosas que hacer, mientras yo estaba encerrado en casa. Mi moretón no desaparecía, ya estaba negro

Y como para ponerle más dramatismo a mi pequeña etapa depresiva, los días lluviosos de verano se hicieron presentes. Gracias Twilight Town, por hacerme parecer más miserable

Yo sabía que no podría traer los buenos tiempos de vuelta con esa actitud, pero no me daban ganas de hacer nada. Xion me visitaba, con ella y mis hermanos me olvidaba momentáneamente de mis preocupaciones, aunque siempre al terminar el día regresaban

Para tratar animarme, Sora me invitó a jugar al bosque mientras llovía. Peleas de barro, como cuando éramos pequeños. Sin poder decir que no, nos pusimos ropas ligeras y en medio de la lluvia corrimos hacia el bosque. Había cierta parte del bosque donde el barro era especialmente espeso, y si metías un pie era difícil sacarlo. Sonreí al recordar un pequeño Sora de seis años, lleno de lodo y los cabellos tiesos por el mismo, con lágrimas en los ojos por haberse golpeado con algo mientras Ven y yo lo consolábamos

Quizás sí podría traer buenos tiempos de regreso

En Twilight Town se dice que nada cambia nunca, pero ver líneas nuevas en el rostro de mi hermano menor me hace pensar que no es así. Las gotas de lluvia parecen caer donde mismo, los helados de sal marina son todos iguales, y cada persona en el pueblo hace lo de todos los días. No, al menos una gota caía en diferente lugar, y definitivamente cada helado de sal marina que probaba era mejor que el anterior. La gente haciendo lo mismo siempre... bueno, algo tenía que ser diferente en cada uno

Hace tiempo que no me divertía tanto como ese día, donde Sora y yo terminamos llenos de lodo por todas partes. Necesitábamos un buen baño, con urgencia. Pero entonces llegó Ven, y la guerra empezó de nuevo. Se unieron, poco a poco, más amigos, y admito que fui yo quien le tiró una piedra cubierta de lodo a Riku cuando se acercó de más a Sora. Xion perdió uno de mis anillos, nuestras ropas quedaron irreconocibles, sin embargo, por una tarde todo parecía ser como antes

La noche cayó antes de lo que esperábamos, y fue hora de regresar a casa. Quise quedarme un poco más

Me quedé solo en el bosque, la lluvia limpiaba mi rostro lleno de lodo. Aprovechando un chorro que caía desde la delgada rama de un pino, me limpié el cabello. De repente me dieron ganas de ver a Axel

Aunque a quién engaño, he tenido ganas de verlo durante todo este tiempo

Salí del bosque y regresé al pueblo, las calles estaban oscuras, únicamente iluminadas por los faroles en cada esquina. Las tiendas habían cerrado hace poco, yo era el único loco caminando por los bordes de las banquetas haciendo equilibrio a esa hora. No tenía ganas de llegar a casa aún, así que me quedé sentado contra un muro, abrazando mis piernas

Estaba sólo, y la lluvia ahogaba cualquier sonido a mi alrededor. Las lágrimas hicieron el resto

No sé por cuánto tiempo estuve llorando, pero al menos pasó una hora cuando dejé de sentir las pesadas gotas sobre mí. Escuchaba la lluvia cayendo sobre el pavimento y la superficie de una sombrilla, alcé mi mirada, Axel sostenía el mango

—Ven conmigo —no era una petición, ni una orden, pero sabía que no podía negarme. Me puse de pie, y él me puso una chaqueta en los hombros. Metí los brazos por las mangas, y sentí el aroma natural de Axel en mi nariz

En silencio caminamos hasta su casa, nos detuvimos en la entrada, él esperando a que me metiera y yo dudando. En ese momento, no me preocupaba que Saïx estuviera ahí, o que Axel me pidiera explicaciones

—Estoy mojado y lleno de lodo... —susurré, por eso dudaba

Axel soltó una ligera carcajada

—Entremos

Las luces estaban apagadas, y en la sala pude identificar a Saïx durmiendo en el sillón. Axel me guió hasta su habitación, donde empezó a sacar ropa suya del armario y una toalla

—Báñate o te va a dar algo

Sus movimientos eran cautelosos, y su voz baja. Parecía temer meter la pata. Como quien está alimentando un león y evita a toda costa ser brusco para no provocar al animal

Al final terminé haciendo caso, y cuando terminé me puse la ropa que me dio. Era suya. Y si antes llevaba puesta su chaqueta con un poco de su olor, ahora seguramente apestaba a él

Me quedaba enorme, una camisa que me llegaba hasta poco antes de las rodillas y unas bermudas, que por más que intentaba ajustarlas a mis caderas, aún quedaba espacio sobrando. Estaba de pie frente a él, con la cabeza gacha. Sentí sus manos sobre mis mejillas, a los costados de mi cabeza, era una linda sensación

—¿Aún recuerdas por qué la puesta de sol es roja?

Me mordí el labio, apretando una de sus manos con la mía

—Claro que lo recuerdo, idiota

Nos abrazamos, y en todo este tiempo no me había sentido tan seguro y aliviado como cuando pasó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Me acarició el cabello, dejó besos en mis mejillas y limpió unas cuantas lágrimas con sus pulgares. Muchos conocían al Roxas tranquilo, divertido y agresivo dependiendo de la ocasión, pocos realmente sabían que soy bastante _emo_

—¿Quieres hablar...?

Yo negué con la cabeza, restregando mi rostro en su pecho

—Tengo sueño...

—Bien

Me dejó acomodarse en su cama, pero muy contrario a lo que tenía pensado, sacó un colchón de espuma que estaba guardado en su armario. Cuando lo miré, haciendo un puchero y las mejillas sonrojadas -no le pediría que durmiera a mi lado, maldita sea- él se tapó la boca para evitar que su risa despertara a Saïx

—Es una cama individual Rox —dijo, yo pronuncié mi ceño fruncido —. No me mires así

Entonces me dí la vuelta, con las mantas de Axel cubriéndome como si fuera una oruga. Sonreí triunfal cuando sentí su peso en el otro extremo del colchón

—Te consiento demasiado

—Mas te vale seguir así

—Hey, comparte

Intentó quitarme las mantas, pero yo las aferraba, riendo con malicia

—¿Con esas estamos?

Sentí sus manos picotear mis costados, y yo me quité como si quemaran. Me estaba haciendo cosquillas el maldito. Me retorcía entre las mantas y sus manos, ahogando carcajadas pero haciendo bastante ruido de todos modos. De un momento a otro se detuvo, yo seguí riendo levemente, respirando con dificultad para recuperar el aire perdido y limpiando mis ojos que soltaron lágrimas de risa

Noté como me miraba desde arriba, medio embobado. No caí en cuenta de inmediato, por lo que le devolví la mirada con curiosidad mientras ladeaba mi cabeza. Entonces me dí cuenta, la camisa que me quedaba enorme estaba levantada, y las bermudas que me había prestado un poco hacia abajo... Me sonrió, mis mejillas se encendieron, como enormes luces de navidad

—¿Q-Qué miras...? —protesté, mientras me acomodaba bien la ropa

Se acercó, sin dejar de sonreír. Era imposible para mi no reparar en sus ojos verdes, no podía hacer nada más que compararlos con esmeraldas, aunque definitivamente ese par de orbes eran mejor que cualquier piedra preciosa

Estaban afilados, hacían contraste con los míos, redondos y azules, como muchas veces había visto en mi reflejo y en el rostro idéntico de Ventus. Su nariz rozó con la mía, yo pasé mis brazos por su cuello, para -¡finalmente!- besarlo. Reí al notarlo sorprendido, aunque no pasó mucho tiempo para que él me correspondiera

—Cuando regresé de Radiant Garden, lo único que quería era estar contigo —empezó a hablar, repartiendo caricias en mi cuello con su nariz. Callé —. Admito que Saïx me distrajo bastante, fue bueno de tu parte querer darme espacio para estar con él... —suspiró. Aún me dan escalofríos al recordar la sensación de su aliento tibio sobre mi piel fría —. Pero maldición... ¿no estás ni un poquito celoso?

Hubo un pequeño silencio cuando soltó aquella pregunta. Acto seguido, estaba yo sobre él, jalándole el cabello

—¡Axel...! ¡Tu... idiota...! —farfullé

¿Qué si estaba celoso? ¿Y lo preguntaba ahora?

—¡Hey, tranquilo!

Tuve que tranquilizarme, no sin antes darle un golpe en la frente. Y en el pecho, para luego jalarle los cachetes

—Roxas~ —reclamaba, con el habla torpe

—¿Y me lo preguntas ahora, tonto? —pregunté. Estaba seguro de que una vena se había hinchado en mi sien

Lo solté, y me crucé de brazos. Sentado sobre él, me daba cuenta de lo gracioso que se veía en ese momento, confundido y adolorido. Aunque claro, a Axel le gusta jugar con fuego

—Te ves muy bien desde aquí —rió, pasando sus brazos debajo de la cabeza, como si fueran una almohada

Me pregunto si Saïx nos escuchó esa noche, peleando como mocosos hasta quedarnos sin energías, con las piernas enredadas, pasando un brazo por encima del otro y roncando con ganas. Yo creo que si, al día siguiente cuando despertamos, él no estaba dormido en la sala, y cuando regresó cerca del mediodía tenía unas buenas ojeras bajo sus ojos

Le quedaban bien

Sigo pensando que en Twilight Town las cosas nunca se quedan iguales, la gente parece siempre en su mismo sitio, pero realmente no es así. Todos nos movemos, las paletas de hielo se derriten y las líneas en los rostros de la gente a la que amo se modifican con el tiempo. Cicatrices invisibles en lo profundo de tu alma por amistades perdidas e historias jamás contadas sobre caricias y besos recién hechos

Sip, por mucho que me aleje, creo que jamás voy a dejar Twilight Town

 **[Suburbia]**

Hasta ahora, este es el escrito más largo que he hecho (creo) en un sólo capítulo -lo sé, patético-. Me gustó el resultado, aunque no es lo suficientemente bueno nwnU. Espero que les haya gustado, este fic está basado en la canción Suburbia de Troye Sivan, si les interesa búsquenlo en Youtube. Me pareció perfecta para esta pareja

Dejen sus comentarios y favoritos (? creo que así es aquí en Fanfiction. Esta historia también está publicada en Wattpad bajo el nombre de Junnieevee (Junnieevee = Goldeen Neko), sólo lo digo para evitar malentendidos, espero les haya gustado. Nos leemos!


End file.
